


It Must Have Been Good

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Discussion of Walter's relationship with his ex-wife, Discussion of past Klaine, Happy conversation about exes, HotCupOfWalter, Including fail-sex, M/M, discussion of sex, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She was my <i>wife</i>. I spent more than half my life with her. Of <i>course</i> I still love her.” Kurt and Walter enjoy their date, even as they can’t stop talking about their exes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been Good

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post is [here](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/110204176240/fic-it-must-have-been-good).

“Seriously? You  _met_  Bryan Ferry?” Kurt leans closer to Walter across the table. “What was he like?”

“I’m afraid there’s not much to tell.” Walter uses some garlic bread to wipe up the last of the tomato sauce on his plate. “There wasn’t a lot of time to talk, so I told him I liked his music, he said ‘Thank you, that’s very kind,’ and… that was it.” He takes a bite of the bread.

“Did you give him a high five?”

Walter takes a moment to chew and swallow before saying: “Well, no, but I did shake his hand.”

“Oh my god. Blaine will be  _so jealous._ ” Kurt’s smile brightens for a moment before fading abruptly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to mention my ex so much.”

Walter tilts his head. “That’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. It must make you feel bad. You should tell me to stop.”

“Well… does it make you feel bad when I mention Cheryl?”

“Of course not. I’m not exactly worried about you still being in love with her or anything.”

“Kurt.” Walter looks at him very seriously. “She was my  _wife_. I spent more than half my life with her. Of  _course_  I still love her.”

Kurt blinks. “But… you’re  _gay._ ”

“Yes but, Kurt…” Walter puts down the remaining garlic bread and wipes his hands on his napkin. “Cheryl and I experienced so much together. She’s the mother of my children. She took care of me when I was sick. We had so many ridiculous inside jokes together, like the one about finger puppets, that nobody else understands.”

Kurt laughs. “Okay, I want to hear that joke.”

“Uh…” Walter taps his fingers on the table, and chuckles. “Let me see if I can remember. It started one night when we were trying to calm down our son - this was back when he was a baby - and we were showing him these finger puppets, trying to make up a little story, trying to be silly and happy even though we were frustrated and exhausted and basically at our wit’s end. And I think one of us said something inappropriate about how sexual it looks, sticking your fingers inside these little puppets’ bodies, and you’re not supposed to say things like that around babies, but it’s not as if he’s going to remember anyway… And we ended up falling all over each other laughing,  _crying_  with laughter, and after that any time one of us mentioned finger puppets, we would laugh all over again.”

“We had a few jokes like that too.” Kurt’s eyes shine with the remnants of his laughter. “Cheryl sounds like she was really great.”

“She was.” Walter smiles fondly. “She was the first person I ever made love to, and even though it was a disaster, she laughed with me, and tried again, and made it okay. Every time I fell asleep reading a book, she took my reading glasses off my face so I wouldn’t roll over onto them. When I had my little crisis about my first grey hairs, she got out her magazines and cut out pictures of sexy grey-haired celebrities, and made a whole collage of them to make me feel better about myself. All that history doesn’t just go away, just because I’m gay.”

“Wow.” Kurt looks down at his dinner plate, then back up at Walter. “Do you think you’ll  _always_  love her?”

“I really don’t know. It’s only been a year since we broke up.”

“You say that like a year is nothing.”

“Well, in the grand scheme of things…”

Kurt laughs.

“What?”

“Sometimes I forget that you being so much older actually makes a difference. Like, to our perspectives on things. It’s not just about you having sexy grey hair.”

“Oh, so we’re agreed that grey hair is sexy now, are we?”

Kurt keeps smiling, and presses his lips together to keep a chuckle inside. “You know, it kind of seems like that whole collage thing might have been a bad idea. ‘Here, feel better by looking at all these hot guys.’”

Walter grins. “Yeah, I did develop kind of a thing for Richard Gere after that…”

“Oh my god.” Kurt rolls his eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that my strongest association with Richard Gere is his terrible singing in  _Chicago_.”

“Oh, come on, he’s charming! And anyway, you  _must_  have seen  _Pretty Woman._ ”

“Okay, yeah, I guess he’s alright. And he has those cute eye wrinkles, like you.”

“They’re called crow’s feet, and they’re distinguished.”

“What, you can’t be cute and distinguished at the same time?”

Walter’s eyes brighten. He says: “That is a very good point,” just as their server returns to take their plates.

“Any dessert or coffee for you today?” she says.

“Oooh.” Kurt touches Walter’s hand. “I really shouldn’t, but do you want to share a slice of cheesecake?”

Walter smiles warmly. “I would love to.”

“Coming right up!”

As she walks away, Kurt bites his lip. He looks shyly at Walter and says: “Of course, this is really just an excuse to stay longer.”

Walter raises his eyebrows. “Should I take that as a good sign?”

“It’s just, I feel like I could listen to you talk for hours. There are so many things you know that I don’t.”

“It’s funny, I feel the same way about you.”

Kurt makes a disbelieving face. “What do I know that you don’t?”

“Well, for example… what is it like to walk down the street holding a man’s hand? How do you navigate flirting when you don’t know if the person you’re talking to is gay or not? And not to be crude but,” he lowers his voice and leans closer, “what is anal sex like?”

Kurt snorts a laugh.

“Those are all experiences I haven’t had yet.”

Kurt blushes and says in a hushed tone: “So… that last thing. You haven’t tried it?”

“Not yet. Cheryl and I weren’t really… adventurous. Since then I’ve been on dates, obviously, all arranged online, and I had an, um, encounter with a very nice man I met on OKCupid. But it turned out he was cheating on someone, so…”

Kurt frowns. “I’m sorry.”

Walter shrugs. “It just makes the anticipation that much greater.” His eyes dart down to Kurt’s lips. “Maybe when it happens it’ll be that much more incredible for waiting.” He blushes a little. “If um, if you don’t mind me asking: What was  _your_  first time like?”

“Uh… my first time with anal? It was actually kind of awkward and embarrassing. Even though I had read pamphlets about it and everything, we still had no idea what we were doing.”

Walter laughs. “Oh dear.”

Kurt twists his mouth, still blushing. “Once you’ve been through something like that with someone, almost  _nothing_  with that person is embarrassing.”

“I know what you mean.” Walter gets that wistful look on his face again, like the one he had when he talked about his own disastrous first time. “I feel like I could share _anything_  with Cheryl. The thought of trying all this dating and sex stuff again, being vulnerable with someone new… it’s kind of terrifying.”

“Yeah.” They smile at each other, and Walter clears his throat.

Their server rescues them from an extended awkward silence by bringing their cheesecake, with two forks. Kurt takes a bite, closes his eyes, and savours it.

Walter hums around his own bite. “Mm…” Once he’s swallowed, he says, “So Blaine really likes Bryan Ferry, huh?”

“One time he said he wanted a time machine so he could give him a high five.”

Walter laughs. “Bryan Ferry is still alive.”

“No, I know,” Kurt laughs as well. “I think the idea is that the seventies is when he made his best music and actually  _deserved_  a high five. It’s a whole,” he circles his hand in the air in an indecipherable gesture, “thing.”

Walter grins. “That is an incredibly frivolous use for a time machine.”

“Why, what would you do if you had one?”

“What, besides kill Hitler and that kind of thing?”

“Well, okay. Step one: save the world. Obviously. Step two: what would you change about your own life?”

“Oh, jeez. I don’t know.” He takes another bite of cheesecake and chews as he thinks. “Would I go back and let myself know I’m gay, try to get myself into a relationship with a man early on? Would I wait until just after my children were born, so I don’t miss out on knowing them? Would I leave everything as it was? Cheryl was the one who helped smooth things over between me and my brother, she basically ended a five year feud between us. Would another partner have done that? I don’t know.”

“Hm.” Kurt eats pensively, watching Walter’s thoughtful expression.

“It’s complicated. There’s so much struggle I could have prevented, but that would mean missing out on so much that was wonderful, too.” After another bite of cake, he says: “What about you? What would you change?”

Kurt thinks about it. He really does. He thinks about not trying long distance, about not keeping Blaine as a friend after each painful break up, about not meeting him in the first place. He says: “I don’t know.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to give the cop out answer too.”

Kurt smiles and eats some more cheesecake. “What can I say. I’m mysterious like that.”


End file.
